Tears at Night
by AkatsukiNinLady
Summary: Neji y Tenten se reencuentran por primera vez después de tantos años, pero las cosas ya no son igual. ¿Podrá el amor desafiar al destino? ¿Podrá Tenten perdonarlo? [Oneshot]


**TEARS AT NIGHT**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desgraciadamente, Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Lo único que me pertenece es la extraña idea que se esconde detrás de esta historia.

**Capítulo I. **

Iba una chica castaña caminando por las desoladas calles de Konoha, mirando hacía el suelo. Podía verse como unas aperadlas lágrimas resbalaban desde sus ojos chocolates hasta sus rosadas mejillas. No era chica débil, pero hoy su corazón ya no podía con esa carga. Había pasado un año ya, un año de mentiras y engaños, aferrándose a la ilusión de ser feliz, tratando en vano de convencer a todos de que estaba bien, cuando en realidad no había manera de que lo estuviera.

"Tenten, eres una tonta" Se decía ella misma, mientras una tormenta amenazaba con caer y una muy fuerte. Así era justamente como Tenten se sentía por dentro. Gracias por el mensaje Zeus, supongo.

"Tenten" se escuchó una voz desde su espalda. La lluvia comenzó a caer a grandes zancadas.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Tenten, tratando de sonar indiferente, cuando en verdad su corazón estaba partido en mil pedazos. No necesitaba voltear para saber quién era el dueño de aquella voz. Levantó su mano tratando de secarse las lágrimas, pero era inútil, pues cada vez caían más. Agradeció a Zeus por la lluvia. Una vez que se controló se volteó para encarar a su perseguidor, Hyuga Neji. Tenía la cara roja, y respiraba con dificultad, probablemente debido a que había corrido hasta aquel encuentro.

"Tenten, sabes que si me casé fue porque me obligaron, yo te amo…." pero no pudo terminar, pues la hermosa kunoichi experta en armas lo interrumpió.

"Mientes. No me dijiste de tu boda hasta que se casaron, Hyuga. Llévabamos saliendo ya 3 años, desde los 21. Amigos desde los 12. ¿No valía siquiera que me dijeras que te casabas con otra?" Le exigió Tenten, detrás de esa máscara de coraje, una chica dolida. Y eso era justamente lo que veía el chico, y le rompía el corazón. 'Hyuga', ella jamás lo había llamado así. Tomó un fuerte suspiro, es verdad, se lo merecía. Eso no significa que no duela.

"Tenten, yo…."Neji trataba de buscar la respuesta, pero su orgullo no le permitía decírsela. Ya había aniquilado gran parte de este diciendo lo que ya había dicho. Es verdad, Neji Hyuuga había cambiado, pero hay cosas que jamás cambian. Cuando él tenía 21 años se le había declarado, dos años después, a los 23, fue informado de su boda ¿Por qué no le dijo? ¿Miedo? ¿Temor? ¿Quería cambiar las cosas?

"No me digas nada" interrumpió la chica, al borde las lágrimas, ella no iba a llorar, no frente a él. Había llorado todo un año, cada noche, cada mañana, cada atardecer, ya no tenía lágrimas, y todo culpa de él, Neji Hyuuga. Neji, siempre Neji, él siempre le causaba dolor. Su corazón sangraba, roto en mil pedazos, había quienes juraban que las lágrimas de Tenten se habían convertido en su más grande pecado, lágrimas de una traición, borrando la sonrisa que alguna vez la caracterizó. Su alma…su alma la había abandonado hace tiempo, se sentía sola, un cuerpo sin nada, perdido en la oscuridad. Las sonrisas y los buenos días se veían muy lejanos, inalcanzables. "Además ¿Por qué volviste?, tengo entendido que te habías ido a vivir a la aldea de la arena junto a tu mujer. ¿A qué volviste? ¿A ver como sufro? ¿Burlarte de lo que causaste? O acaso ¿quieres hacerme sufrir más? Lo lamento, las cosas no funcionan así.

"Volví Tenten. Volví por ti. Yo no amo a aquella mujer, nunca la amé, maldita sea" El coraje, la furia, habían vuelto a Neji. "Me tarde un año en volver, lo siento, pero lo he arreglado todo, soy libre" Le informó el chico, ya desesperado. Sabía lo difícil que sería, pero jamás se detuvo a pensar en eso. Tal vez debió haberlo pensado bien antes, tener un plan.

"Amor…"repitió Tenten a la nada "¿Qué es amor para ti, Neji? ¿Otra forma de llamar al sufrimiento? Dicen que el amor es hermoso, entonces, ¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿Por qué me lastima así?" Le preguntó Tenten, llorando como lo había echo cada noche desde la boda de Neji. El sarcasmo, la ironía habían desaparecido por completo de su voz.

Neji se sentía mal al ver todo el dolor y lágrimas que le había causado a Tenten, a Su Tenten, no podía creerse que él había causado tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento y menos a una persona a la que él tanto amaba. Involuntariamente Neji avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó.

"El amor, Tenten, si existe" Dijo el chico al oído de ella "Tú me lo enseñaste, ¿recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas como te enojabas cuando te decía que era una pérdida de tiempo y que no servía de nada? ¿Recuerdas cuando te confesé lo que sentía?" En el rostro de Neji se dibujó una sonrisa melancólica, pero él no apartaba su vista de la chica. Tenía miedo de haberlo arruinado todo, de perderla para siempre. Pero esta vez no podía culpar al destino, había sido él y su gran estupidez lo que arruinaron aquello.

Tenten volvió a sentirse completa, feliz, como no se había sentido en todo un año. Instintivamente, Tenten se abrazó a Neji, aferrándose al cuerpo de él.

Ambos irradiaban alegría, hacía un año que esperaban ese momento y al fin había llegado; aquel momento era de ellos. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que la lluvia había cesado y que ellos estaban totalmente empapados, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba, solo les importaba el estar con esa persona que tanto amaban.

"Después de la lluvia…" Comenzó Neji, recitando las palabras que su chica le había dicho tanto tiempo atrás.

"siempre viene la calma." Terminó Tenten con una sonrisa, una sonrisa real, no era falsa ni ninguna máscara. Era ella, de nuevo ella. Sus ojos eran espejos para su corazón, aquella felicidad, amor, alegría inmensa que eran parte de ella.

Neji se acercó a Tenten y la besó como no lo había hecho nunca. Nunca habían necesitado el uno del otro como lo hacían ahora, necesitaban sentir que tenían al otro a su lado y que jamás lo perderían.

Neji levantó a Tenten en brazos, dándole vueltas pero sin romper aquel apasionado beso. La abrazó fuertemente, como si la quisiera retener en su brazo siempre. Tenten tenía los brazos detrás del cuello de Neji, pero las fue moviendo lentamente hasta ponerlas en las mejillas de él, atrayéndolo más.

El amor duele, y duele demasiado, pero recuerda, después de la lluvia siempre viene la calma, después del dolor, la felicidad. El amor trae dolor y tristeza, pero también felicidad y alegría, lágrimas y sonrisas, abrazos y distancia, pero siempre, la base de la vida es el amor.


End file.
